Character Stats
Since many parts of combat in Eglantian fights are based of systems in Advanced Dungeons and Dragons, it's only fair that we use a smililar system of stats for a character's natural abilities. In Dungeons and Dragons, a fair note is this: The average of any given stat for a human is 9. 3 is the lowest ossible of any ability, with 18 as the maximum. This is the case for humans. With other species this can be changed. (For examples, with Half-Orcs, after all your stats are distributed, an additional 1 is added to Strength and Constitution, but 1 is taken from Charisma and intelligence. Therefore, Half-Orcs can have 2 Intelligence and 19 Strength. The maximum is generally considered to be 25, since none of the gods of any pantheons ever exceed this limit... Except Eglantian ones. Gods in the Eglantian Pantheons can have up to 50 in any given stat! Remember that any creature which has 50 in something only has that much because they are a god of that atribute, such as how Darktew has 50 Intelligence since he's the god of intellect. The current stats used in Eglantis are as follows: (If you want to give the approximate measurements for your character in the role-play, feel free!) Strength: The raw amount of physical strength you have, as well as your knowledge of how to use your strength effectively and efficiently. Somebody can be super strong, but have only slightly above average strength if they don't know how to properly use their strength in combat, like how to use gravity to create harder blows. Is very important for hitting and doing damage in combat. Intelligence: The "smartness" a character posesses. Is very important for learning and performing most magical spells. (I.E. MP.) Wisdom: Wisdom is, in a way, your ability to use your intelligence. For example, a person with high intelligence would know what rain is, what it's made of, etc... But might not try to avoid getting wet from it, whereas someone with high wisdom but low intelligence may not even know what rain is made of, but would know to bring an umbrella. It also imbodies your common sense and descision making. An intelligent person can know the facts, but a wise person can use thee facts to make the correct descision. Wisdom is very important for certain magical spells (Generally those more clerical in nature,) and resisting the effects of magical spells. (In relevance to our story systems: Wisdom really counts towards the things that nothing else do, like saving throws and stuff.) Dexterity: Balance, hand-eye coordination, reflexes, etc... Though not nessecarily movement speed. Is very important for the use of ranged weapons, dodging attacks and doing epic parkour like a ninja. note that somebody like this may not be a fast runner, but certainly can do ninja rolls, be very skilled with ranged weapons, etc... Speed: The movement rate of your character. This is generally considered to be their movement rate without teleportation/flickering. Constitution: While Strength is the amount of force you can exert and how well you do it, Constitution is more your ability to take a hit, immune systems, etc... Is very important for HP, resistence to poison, stamina, etc... 20 or higher Constitution allows you to regenerate! Charisma: A combination of your physical appearence, your persuasiveness, leadership skills and "way with words." Is very important for gaining allies, leading armies, having large political influence and general respect from people, etc... (How you handle in social situations, K?) Luck: Pretty obvious. A pretty much useless stat unless you have a ton of it, in which case it's very handy. It contributes an extremely slight amount towards everything, as well as, well... OK, if you don't know what luck is, go learn a book or something!